


Heart's Desire

by damnedluckebi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedluckebi/pseuds/damnedluckebi
Summary: Qrow was devestated, heart broken....just..everything hurt...no matter how much he had drank or was planning to drink, the pain will always linger. He knew this yet he continued, praying, hoping to whatever god was up there to take the pain away with every drink he took. Nothing worked of course...atleast..that's what he had thought.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> A little break from all the shippy stuff to get started for Qrowtober!  
> Since I am a multishipper,  
> I'll be just shoving a ton of other things other than fairgame into the month  
> so yeah,  
> Love, Roohbz <3

“I don’t have a choice- I never had.”

Qrow was now on the floor curled up to the wall as tears streamed down his face, a bottle of wine in his hand. Clover looked at him with a worried look in his eyes as he saw his friend all broken and torn on the ground. It hurt him seeing him like this.

“Qrow...you have a choice...you don’t have to dr-”

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! Without this...it’s gonna hurt even more. I can’t...she’s gone. I killed her. I shouldn’t have…”

Qrow trailed off his sentence as he sobbed even more. Clover sighed as he stared at his friend worriedly before he slowly crawled over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Qrow...hey...come on listen to me...it isn’t your fault.” He said softly as Qrow stayed silent, sobbing into his curled up knees.

Qrow had been married to Summer, his wife, for a few months before a drunk driver hit them. Qrow had been the one driving and Clover watched as his friend spiral downwards. First it had been light drinking, now…

Qrow had ended up now curled up into Clover as the bottle fell from his hand, the empty bottle clinking unto his tiled floors. Clover sighed as he gently calmed him down, his hand stroking his back slowly and steadily.

“I….I miss her, Cloves….I miss her so much.” He said as his eyes were closed, his whole body shaking as Clover continued trying to calm him. 

“I didn’t deserve her. She didn’t deserve this. I wish I didn’t agree to go that night…” Qrow’s whole body ached, wanting another drink but Clover was here holding him tightly, making sure he hadn’t gone up to get another drink. 

Clover listened to each of Qrow’s words, wanting him to let it out instead of holding it all to himself. Qrow was a very tightlipped person and Clover was even lucky to be this close to Qrow. Summer was always the one he always opened up to first every single time and now with her gone….

“Qrow...stop. Please,” He said softly as he stroked his head. “You weren’t responsible for that...drunk driver. He was the one who hit you. You aren’t to blame…” 

Qrow now stayed silent. Clover sighed as he looked at the bottle that had fallen from Qrow’s hand. “Qrow..you can’t keep drinking yourself to death like this..it isn’t healthy. Summer wouldn’t have wanted this…”  
Qrow looked up at Clover from his chest and sniffled softly as he used his wrist to wipe away his tears. “Y-Yeah...she wouldn’t..” He mumbled as he looked down and sighed, trying not to let out more tears from his already puffy eyes.

“You need to stop it...please. I can’t keep watching you do this. I can’t just sit here and watch you drink bottle after bottle and wallow away in your apartment. Please...let me help you.”

Qrow looked up at him and pulled away from the hug as he now laid his back on the edge of the bed on the floor. “It’s...It’s hard Cloves. I feel like I’m just..bad luck sometimes…” He said as he looked down at his hands before clenching them.

“It’s like everyone that gets close enough...something bad happens. I lost my wife...almost lost my daughter and my niece...nothing good ever comes out of me being around anyone.”

Clover listened carefully as he gently placed his hand on Qrow’s shoulder as comfort.

He knew about what Qrow was talking about of course. Qrow had to end up letting Ruby, his daughter, stay over at his twin sister’s house, Raven. Ruby was in all of the sense, cheerful, but when she found out her mother passed, she changed. Qrow and her got into more fights day after day until one day, Ruby ended up having to move out due to Qrow’s drunkenness. CPS almost took her away but Raven insisted on taking her in. Clover swore the day Raven took her away, he had never seen such a look of disappointment that horrible before. Ever since then Clover vowed to make sure to be there for Qrow each chance he got.

“I’m trying to stop...I really am...but it hurts…” He repeated his words from earlier as he hugged himself. 

“I know it does...and I’m sorry.” He said as he gently squeezed Qrow’s shoulder. “I promise you Qrow...I’m here if you need me. I promise you I won’t get hurt. I just want to see you be you again. I want to see the happy, snarky Qrow. The Qrow who would ride on a mechanical bull standing up just because he can. The Qrow who was confident in every decision he made. The Qrow who was kind and understanding, who understood what it was like to be in other people’s shoes….I promise you, someday when you finally quit this..”

He pointed at the empty bottle.

“..You’ll go back to the old you.” He said with a soft smile. He noticed how Qrow looked at him with a face of bewilderment before chuckling sadly and looking over to Clover with a genuine smile. Clover was glad he was smiling. Even if it was small.

“How do you do that..?” Clover cocked his head slightly, wondering that Qrow was saying. He decided to voice his thoughts.

“How do I do...what?” 

“You always know the right words to say..” Qrow said with a soft happy sigh before wiping more excess tears that streamed down his face again.

Clover chuckled at his comment before finally relaxing a bit and laying back on the edge of the bed as well. “Well...I guess I just do..”

He stood up off the floor as he looked over at Qrow. “Well, if we want to get you better, first we have to get all these bottles out...what do you say?”

Qrow looked up at him and smiled widely. “Yeah...okay.. Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll turn this into a series of some sort? I'm not sure though, depends on everyone's reaction to this fic. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this short and sweet fic. <3


End file.
